That Night
by nobody suspects a thing
Summary: Houki has had enough of trying to keep other girls away from Ichika and wants to express herself, but something goes wrong. This is my first Fanfic but I think that this would be a hilarious episode for Infinite Stratos, enjoy! (note: there will be no hanky panky, funny business, sex, although heavily implied, this is a romance story) note: this is set after the second season.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Houki wondered why boys had to be so stupid. If five guys were hitting on one girl she'd notice! It was as if he was blind!  
But in the current reverse of that situation Ichika was completely and utterly clueless. After another day of managing to keep Cecilia and the other girls grabbing hands away from her childhood friend Houki stood at Ichikas door trying to work up the nerve to knock.  
 _Come on_ , she told herself. It was only after receiving Akatsubaki from her sister Tabane that she'd had the courage to come this far. More still, after an incident where two girls were caught smoking on the roof one night, all of the doors in every dorm were locked at ten o'clock exactly and unlocked at five o'clock the next morning, like clockwork. Trying to find time to be alone with Ichika, while working around this new curfew, had been almost impossible for Houki but somehow she had managed it.

9:52pm she looked at her watch and almost hit herself, she'd lost so much time thinking about doing this that her small window had almost closed! She had to do this quickly or risk being locked out of her dorm room. Steeling herself, she raised her hand and cautiously tapped the door. The knock was responded to almost immediately, the door was opened and a crack appeared through which one of Ichika's eyes was visible. "Houki?" he said, confused. she pushed the door further open and he whispered: "quiet, Tatenashi's asleep."

They sat on the edge of Ichika's bed, a meagre pool of light thrown off by the bedside lamp.  
"so what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked. Houki wasn't sure how to reply. How do you tell someone who considers you 'just a friend' that you're in love with them?  
"um… uh… well… I…"  
"what is it?" he looked at her, his face a mask of innocence.  
"I… I…" she lowered her head and dropped her voice to a whisper. He leant in closer to hear her and, abandoning all caution, she leapt forward and kissed him full on the mouth releasing all of the emotions she'd ever had for him; all of the pent up love, hate, joy and sorrow, and suddenly he was kissing her back!  
She placed her hand behind his head to draw him closer to her and he did likewise. After about a minute she broke off, slightly out of breath and they sat there. Ichika placed a hand on her cheek and looked at her as if seeing Houki in a completely new way.  
"So that was what you wanted to talk about," Ichika said, finally regaining the ability to speak. She nodded meakly, simply wanting to stay there with him all night, but Houki raised herself off of the bed and walked over to the door. She gave a tug at the handle but it wouldn't budge, trying to keep calm she looked at the clock. 10:01, she almost swore, but instead turned to Ichika, wondering what to do.  
"It's okay," he promised, not wanting anything to happen to her just because she'd wanted to talk to him.  
"I'll just sleep on the floor." Houki blushed furiously, but walked up to her friend and whispered a suggestion in his ear.  
For the first time since she'd known him, Ichika was to stunned to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ichika's dream had been peaceful enough, until the lance impaled the bed.  
He opened his eyes and almost fell out of bed. The bed that he was now sharing with his childhood friend, Houki, who seemed to be in her underwear. He stared at her face almost transfixed, she never looked this peaceful when she was awake, why was that? He wondered. How had he not noticed how pretty she was before? he reached out his hand to brush a stray strand of hair from her face when suddenly-  
"ICHIKA!" Tatenashi, his roommate, screamed at him  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH HER?!" She roared impaling the bed with her massive spear, reducing it to splinters. Houki, who had been sharing what was, until a few moments before, the bed sat up in the wooden ruins, rubbing her eyes. Ichika's room-mate stopped her rant long enough to greet Ichika's childhood friend before returning to trying to kill him.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" he pleaded as the chase around the room continued. Houki calmly stood up and dressed, saying a small "thankyou" to Ichika. There was a soft click as the door suddenly opened, revealing dozens of girls still in their pyjamas, drawn towards the commotion. Someone trying to kill Ichika wasn't all that uncommon, but another girl in his bed was new. Houki almost screamed, why couldn't she have one night with Ichika? Was that to much to ask? The noise coming from the crowd grew from a murmur to a roar as people put two and two together, realising what had happened, and the noise grew even louder, but within seconds the crowd had cleared off at the arrival of someone new leaving one single figure remaining. Ichika's big sis, the head of first years, Chifuyu Orimura.

5 minutes.  
That's how long it took before someone spoke. They were all gathered in chifuyu's office.  
"So did anything happen?" after everything that had gone on that morning this was the last question Ichika had expected from his sister.  
"W-what?" He stammered, unsure what she meant.  
"Did you two have sex?" She repeated, a hard expression fixed on her face. At this Houki's cheeks turned as red as tomatoes. Chifuyu assessed the situation before her and came to a conclusion.  
"Well it was bound to happen eventually" she decided noting how both of the children she was interrogating looked away from each other.  
"Would you like me to put Houki back as your room-mate?" Ichika's childhood friend suddenly seemed to be in a better mood.  
"W-what? Well, I guess it's up to her" he replied. Houki suddenly turned to him, her eyes full of hope.  
"Really?" She implored. He nodded. Houki was unable to believe it, moving back in with Ichika!  
"it's up to you," he promised.  
It was all Houki could do to stop herself from grabbing him and kissing him right there and then.  
The new couple, with hands intertwined, dashed out of the room right into the other girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HER?" Staring down the oversized barrel of blue tears' sniper rifle was not how Ichika pictured his morning, but here he was. He tried to explain but was cut off by outbursts from the other girls. If the roof wasn't so low Ichika had no doubt that he would be facing 5 of the most powerful IS's in the school, as it was Blue Tears' sniper rifle only just fitted. But Houki wasn't going to take it all today, she had Akatsubaki's charm on and Ichika by her side. She stepped forward, with a face that would send most people running.  
"Listen" she said and immediately the others were quiet.  
"I'm going back to my room to pack, so I can move into Ichika's dorm." After that the new couple did the only thing that they could.  
They ran.

 _I can't believe this is happening_ Houki thought as she and Ichika dashed back to her dorm, a massive grin plastered across her face. "Give me a minute." She ducked into her dorm and packed like the world was ending.  
"Houki?" Her roommate said, poking her head out of the bathroom.  
"Just here to pack, I'm moving!" She replied, unable to hide her glee. Her roommate was confused, apparently there'd been a rumour involving Orimura and another girl, but it still took her a second to realise what was going on.  
"Wait, what?!" But Houki was already gone.

Houki was still finding it hard to believe that this was happening. As she and Ichika zig-zagged through the corridors towards _their_ room she started wondering what to do first when she got there. Thoughts filled her head, ranging through lying down and simply taking a nap to some very _naughty_ things which made her blush just thinking about them. She was almost out of breath by the time they got to room 1025 and she was almost giddy with excitement. Houki stopped short as the door opened, her smile fading. The leftovers of Ichika's bed were gone, but so was the other bunk. In it's place was a large double bed with a hand written note:  
 _Keep the noise down_.  
It was impossible to tell whose cheeks were redder.

"WHAT?" Cecilia said, livid.  
Tatenashi nodded earnestly, as head of the student council she had been forced to supervise the removal and replacement of the beds in Ichika's dorm. The other girls just sat there in stunned silence, looks of shock settling on them. It was already dinner time but the girls hadn't seen each other that day with classes sending them all over the school. But this news just blew what had happened that morning out of the water.  
"I swear, had no say in the matter," the student council head promised, noting the glares directed her way.  
"Hi," Ichika's attempt at a friendly greeting failed miserably as multiple death stares were suddenly focused upon him.  
"what's wrong?" Houki asked from Ichika's shoulder, her face a mask of innocence.  
"how are the sleeping arrangements going?" Charlotte said, a not so happy smile stuck to her face. Houki blushed and excused herself to go and get dinner.  
With the full force of the group suddenly directed at Ichika again, he forced himself to stay strong and take a seat.  
"So?" The sum total of Laura's years of military training seemed to be focused into a single point between Ichika's eyebrows.  
"So, what?" he responded, genuine confusion running through him. Then he noticed the crimson of Tatenashi's cheeks and realised that, as head of the student council, she would have probably been the one to sign on the dotted line for the room changes.  
"What happened between you and that girl?" Laura demanded again, the group seemed unwilling to even say Houki's name.  
"Well, what happened was-" was as far as he got before all five of the group leapt forward to strangle him.  
"Ichika!" Houki ran forward, dropping her plate, and yanked him out from the pile. Then, together, the two of them ran out of the cafeteria, back to their room and locked the door.


End file.
